Love Me Again
by Ferosorio
Summary: Castiel sólo tenía un trabajo, cuidar al heredero del pack Winchester, Dean. Todo lo que pasase por su mente era asunto suyo y nadie tenía por qué enterarse de sus sentimientos por el omega. Juró guardar su secreto hasta la muerte, pero esta se le adelantó. ABO!AU


**Hola a todes, ojalá que estén muy bien y bueno, acá otro trabajo mío que me costó muchísimo sacar, no sé por qué pero la creación anda lenta, en fin espero realmente que les guste. Me inspiré en escribir este fic con la canción de John Newman, "Love me again", sobre todo en la escena de la 'pelea', que la encontré bien seductoramente gay... porqué? No sé, cosas mías.**

 **A pesar de lo que diga el summary, lo que importa son las tags y aquí NO hay muerte de ningún personaje.**

 **Ojalá les guste :)**

 **Warnings: A/B/O , minor violence, mpreg.**

* * *

Le gustaría decir que es la primera vez que tiene que hacer algo como eso, pero desde que Dean Winchester se presentó como omega —y al mismo tiempo desarrolló una fascinación por la complementación de las acciones carnales — tener que estar ahí para resolver las consecuencias de sus conquistas exóticas ya era parte oficial de su trabajo. Eso no tendría que significar nada, y está seguro de que si estuvieran hablando de cualquier otra persona, tampoco resultaría en algo demasiado importante, pero como se trata del primogénito y heredero del pack Winchester, las consecuencias de sus gustos peculiares son, principalmente, defender y pelear contra los guardaespaldas o _perros_ de seguridad de aquella conquista.

Desde que tenía catorce años y John Winchester le palmoteó el hombro mientras decía "Harás un buen trabajo desde ahora", había jurado lealtad al pack y sobre todo, a su familia noble. Castiel no tenía padres, ni casa, o dinero, un alpha sin identificaciones con un pasado espantoso que hubiera preferido olvidar y que sólo recuerda su nombre por suerte. Hubiera sido asesinado rápidamente, puesto a descansar por el bien mayor de los distintos packs, pero el Alpha del pack y jefe de la familia Winchester había visto algo en él en aquella tarde que lo encontraron dando vueltas por los bordes de su territorio, muerto de hambre, sucio, hediondo y con toda la ropa pútrida. John Winchester lo había recibido en su casa y le había dado todo lo que jamás había tenido en su vida, le estaría toda su existencia agradecido.

Por eso, cuando se graduó de la escuela y el hombre le ofreció trabajar como parte de la seguridad personal de su casa no lo tomó como un trabajo que le entregaría un buen sueldo y alto prestigio, sino como un honor y una responsabilidad. Los Winchester le habían devuelto su vida, y él estaba dispuesto a entregarla de vuelta, pero jamás pensó que el momento de tomar el asunto de forma literal llegaría tan temprano en su vida, y menos por solucionar los líos de falda de Dean Winchester, el omega del cual se había enamorado lenta y tortuosamente, desde los inicios, incluso cuando el otro joven ni siquiera se había presentado.

Fue imposible no enamorarse de Dean, quien fue su compañero de juegos y amigo intimo cuando todo el resto del pack lo miraba como un bicho raro, cuando todavía estaba a prueba y todas las personas en la ciudad lo trataban con delicadeza, siempre le trató como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Si bien había seis años de diferencia entre ellos, jamás significó demasiado. El hecho de que el fuese un don nadie sin nada que entregar no parecía molestar a ninguno de los Winchester, de hecho. Mary había sido como la madre que había perdido hace muchos años atrás, y Samuel el hermano menor con el que jamás pudo alcanzar a crecer. Con Adam era lo mismo, pero de una manera más cercana, más parecida a él.

Adam era el hijo de uno de los amoríos de juventud de John Winchester, fruto de una noche de pasión que tuvo el hombre antes de conocer a Mary, cuando la madre del muchacho murió la policía llamó a John para informarle de que tenía un hijo de quince años que acababa de quedar huérfano de madre. Tenía el apellido Winchester, vivía en la casa Winchester, los hijos de John y Mary le llamaban y lo trataban como un hermano, pero él mismo se distanció.

"No puedo creer los cuatro me acepte así como así, no puede ser verdad. Jamás me lo he creído, y jamás me lo creeré. Seré feliz con cualquier cosa que puedan darme, pero todos sabemos que no puedo ser parte de la familia" le había dicho una vez cuando, ambos compartiendo pieza en el piso de servicio de la gran casona del jefe del pack, no podían dormir. Castiel no podía entenderlo, pero lo respetaba, y con el tiempo se acostumbró a ver a un Winchester vivir con los empleados y tratar a sus _padres_ como si fuesen sus jefes.

Cuando Dean se presentó como omega las cosas cambiaron un poco, y por miedo a algún alpha volviéndose loco con su olor decidieron asignarle un equipo de seguridad personal. Pero el mayor de los Winchester no confiaba en nadie para contratar en ese trabajo, hasta que su mirada se fijó en su hijo y en Castiel. A Dean también pareció gustarle la idea, y desde que el joven tenía quince años que Castiel trabaja exclusivamente para su cuidado y seguridad personal.

El único que sabía de su secreto era Adam, por múltiples razones, quizás porque compartían habitación, o porque era la segunda persona con la que más pasaba tiempo además de Dean, o quizás porque realmente era el único que podía entender el hecho de que querer algo con todas tus fuerzas no siempre implicaba poder tenerlo o tratar de hacer algo para conseguirlo. Querer y no poder, simplemente _no_ poder. Sí, Adam y Castiel se entendían en eso perfectamente.

Dean era pequeño cuando Castiel llegó al pack, y a pesar de que no tenía la edad para seguir jugando con niños y fingir ser un superhéroe, él lo hacía. De cierta forma también estaba viviendo parte de esa infancia reprimida que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como correspondía, pero también disfrutaba de los juegos que el menor de ellos proponía; eran simples, amigables y relajantes. Dean era su acompañante, su mejor amigo, uno de los pocos a quien le confió lo que realmente había sucedido con su familia; el asesinato de sus abuelos, los constantes viajes, la sangre, el fuego, sus hermanos, la soledad, todo. Y el omega también confiaba en él, de lo difícil que era ser omega con las cosas extrañas e inesperadas de su biología, del futuro, de sus pesadillas. El alpha no podía comprender como había caído tanto y tan fuerte por un joven que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, pero al mismo tiempo, había sido tan obvio, jamás había existido otra opción que Dean; su alma era brillante y pura, su personalidad cálida y abrazadora, no puede recordar de un minuto en el que no haya estado bajo el hechizo del futuro jefe del pack Winchester.

Él era lo mejor de la vida de Castiel, pero al mismo tiempo, el sueño más imposible que podía existir, y lo tenía más que claro, lo tenía tan asumido que cuando el omega comenzó a salir con otras personas, y a crearse su propia reputación de mujeriego, no dolió tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Lo hacía, por supuesto que lo hacía, dolía cada vez que él veía al joven de ojos verdes sonreírle a una persona que no fuese él, haciendo guiños y dando inicio a su discurso de ligoteo, palabras que con el tiempo Castiel había empezado a memorizar. No era su lugar decir algo, él simplemente escuchaba, y cuando llegaba el momento, miraba desde una distancia respetuosa en compañía de Adam, que estaba concentrado en otras cosas más importantes para él, un trago o su propia conquista de la noche. En noches normales seguían a Dean con distancia, lo esperaban afuera de donde fuese que pasara la noche, y cuando todo terminaba, su responsabilidad era llevarlo de vuelta a la casa central sano y salvo, apestando a sexo y a hormonas de otra persona. Olor al que, desgraciadamente, Castiel también se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Pero en noches como esa, que se estaban empezando a transformar lentamente en sus noches normales, Dean veía a algún muchacho o muchacha fuera de sus alcances, el heredero de un pack no amistoso, o alguien que ya estuviera comprometido. Ahí salían ellos, bloqueaban el camino de los atacantes, y le daban la chance a Dean de correr con su amante de la noche mientras ellos le compraban tiempo a costa de puñetazos y patadas.

Nunca pensó morir, realmente, pero el momento llegó.

Era una noche típica, Dean había salido a _bailar_ y había terminado muy cariñoso con una muchacha en la barra del bar, prácticamente pegados a la cadera, cuando los guardaespaldas de la señorita, que ya estaba comprometida con un miembro muy importante del pack Harvelle, habían salido al ataque. Castiel, por su parte, había estado demasiado distraído (o concentrado) mirando a Dean, e imaginando que él era el destinatario de todas aquellas caricias y cuidados, cuando sintió la mano de Adam agarrarle del hombro, mientras el joven rubio se ponía de pie rápidamente para encaminarse entre las mesas de pool del bar.

Castiel suspiró, y tomando el paso de Adam, le dio una última mirada lastimera a Dean, quien había tomado la mano de la muchacha y procedía a escapar entre risillas y sonrisas por una de las puertas, mientras se paraba en frente de uno de los hombres que querían pelea. Este le miró directamente a la cara, un hombre que definitivamente era extranjero, quien le llamó a la pelea y se abrió de brazos en una visible invitación.

No es que fuera un hombre que le gustase la violencia o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario, pero había algo singular en las peleas, que le llamaba la atención. Era como una especie de baile que podía tener más de una pareja, pero que si hacías algún paso equivocado podías terminar en el piso con un ojo hinchado; la pelea era una fluidez que llamaba a todas tus habilidades. Dar golpes sueltos era algo que todo el mundo podía hacer, pero saber pelear de una manera eficiente y consistente era un arte. Al parecer el hombre que tenía al frente pensaba lo mismo, porque se movía como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, prediciendo los movimientos de Castiel en el momento en que los ejecutaba. Pero él hizo algo mal, y con una barrida de pies que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza duramente contra una de las mezas de pool.

El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, y sintió esa parálisis de pensamientos y ese frio característico que solo había sentido una vez en su vida, cuando, después de que su hermano mayor se había vuelto loco, desquiciado por presenciar lo que le había pasado a sus abuelos, había decidido asesinar a toda su familia y le prendió fuego a la casa, él arrancó en el bosque y se quedó ahí, vagando sin comida ni ropa, esperando la muerte. Se iba a morir, la vida se le escapaba de las manos lentamente, sin apuro en su inminencia, y él ya conocía los aspectos. Sintió que algo sucedía con la pelea, porque de repente las manos de Adam estaban en su cara. No podía escucharlo, ni tampoco verlo bien, sólo una macha borrosa rubia y la esencia a Beta asustado que sólo podía ser de Adam.

Recordó la tarde de hace dos días atrás, donde había acompañado a Dean a arreglar su auto ante el cálido sol que había, él en completo silencio releyendo un libro de la biblioteca de la ciudad, mientras el otro hablaba de vez en cuando de los cambios que le estaba haciendo a su auto. Recuerda haber levantado la mirada en el preciso momento en que Dean se paraba derecho, con la ropa toda sucia, la cara sudada y el sol dándole por la espalda, él siempre había sido hermoso, pero en ese momento parecía brillar literalmente, y nada podía comparársele. Sintió tanto amor que pensó que el pecho se le iba a reventar, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no declararse en ese mismo momento. Dean le descubrió mirando, diciéndole "Siempre miras con tanta concentración a todo, da miedo", Castiel le había dicho que aun que fuese uno de los dos tenía que hacer algo con cuidado y concentración. Dean lo encontró aparentemente muy gracioso porque luego se había largado a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que todo su cuerpo se moviera con su risa, contagiándosela a él también. No recuerda haber estado tan enamorado de él como en ese día, fue su último recuerdo, y sabía que su alma no descansaría en paz hasta que, al menos, Dean Winchester supiera la verdad.

—Dile a Dean...cuéntale... —trataba de hablar, o al menos él creía que estaba hablando, pero tocia, y la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su boca hacía más difíciles las cosas —...cuéntale todo, Adam...por favor. Dile que le amé...Dean...

Castiel dejó de respirar con el nombre de su amor en los labios y el recuerdo de ojos verdes a la luz del sol en la memoria.

* * *

— ¡Lo mataste! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo mataste! —Gritaba uno de los guardaespaldas al hombre extranjero que se llamaba Bernard Laffite.

Todos sabían cómo funcionaban las cosas, las mujeres y los omegas de otras personas debían ser protegidos por diferentes razones, compromisos, matrimonios, respeto individual, lo que fuese, y Benny Laffite, había trabajado en eso por más de diez años. Lo que había que hacer era simple, nada más que imitar las típicas conductas instintivas entre alphas, si alguien quería meterse con su misión debía ofrecer un desafío, y quien ganase el reto era libre de correr. Las únicas reglas que habían en esos desafíos eran: no golpear embarazadas, no tocar niños y no matar a nadie. Todos comprendían, incluso la policía, que la dinámica de las cosas eran así, pero llegar con un alpha muerto a la comisaria era una cosa muy distinta.

— ¡Cas! ¡Cas! —Gritaba el otro muchacho rubio, compañero del hombre que había caído contra la mesa de pool.

—Tranquilos, está todo bien —dijo él.

Y la verdad es que no lo estaba, Benny conocía esas cosas, demasiado bien para su gusto, y si no hacía algo en ese momento el hombre de chaquetón marrón iba a morirse ahí, en el piso cochino de un bar por cumplir con su deber.

—Espero que no sea tu primero beso, hermano —susurró Benny, para proceder a tratar de salvarle la vida al hombre desconocido del chaquetón marrón.

Del otro lado Víctor solo miraba anonadado, esto jamás había pasado. No sabía qué hacer, él sólo había prendido a _dar, dar, dar,_ jamás a tratar de salvar a otra persona, y eso era porque nunca se había visto involucrado en una de esas situaciones. La pelea había parado en seco en el minuto que el sonido —rotundo e impactante — de la cabeza de aquel alpha de ojos azules chocando contra el borde de la mesa de pool, y luego con el piso, retumbó en todo el recinto.

Era algo serio.

Al principio, por la forma en que el cuerpo cayó y como el otro chiquillo de pelo rubio había corrido inmediatamente hacia allá, pensó que el muchacho murió instantáneamente, pero Benny se puso en acción de inmediato, y a fin de cuentas, él era quién más sabía, ¿verdad?

Fue a pararse junto al muchacho rubio para tratar de tranquilizarlo, era evidente que estaban estrechamente relacionados, hermanos quizás, o compañeros de toda la vida, no tenía como saberlo con certeza y tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo le bastaba ver su cara blanca y sus ojos perdidos para saber que estaba completamente aterrado.

—Tranquilo niño, si hay alguien acá que puede hacer algo por tu amigo, es ese tipo —trató de tranquilizarlo, apuntando a Benny con la barbilla, quien estaba tratando de reanimar al otro chiquillo inconsciente —, todo estará bien —le susurró.

Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

El minuto y medio en que se demoró en hacer que el corazón del alpha menor volviera a latir se le hizo infinito, estaba sudando y las manos le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Tenía un estado físico impecable, pero esto era diferente, por noventa segundos tuvo la vida de alguien en las manos, y nunca pensó que volvería a sentir esa experiencia. Sin embargo, el joven seguía en estado crítico, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, tampoco podía llamar a una ambulancia. Si su memoria no le fallaba, el niño bonito con el que la Srta. Breaden había escapado era el hijo de John Winchester y si él, o cualquier miembro de la seguridad privada del pack Harvelle, se veía relacionado con la muerte o daño a uno de sus peones, las cosas terminarían mal. Y si es que, fuera de eso, lo llevaba al hospital, las consecuencias para todos los que estaban ahí serian tremendas.

—Necesita asistencia médica —dijo al aire, sin mirar a nadie, concentrado en sentir el débil pulso del que estaba inconsciente.

—No hospitales —respondió automáticamente el chico rubio.

Pero Benny se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera bajo su poder para evitar que alguien más muriera en sus manos.

—Vamos a llevarlo al pack —resolvió Benny después de unos segundos de silencio mortal.

Eso pareció despertar al otro muchacho, quien se acercó, hincándose sobre el cuerpo del alpha en el piso, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás loco? —Le espetó, con algo más de color en la cara —. Porque eso que acabas de decir es desquiciado.

—Quizás. Pero, ¿quieres llevarlo al pack Winchester y explicar porque estás ahí y no cuidando el culo promiscuo de tu jefe? ¿O dejarlo morir? No lo creo, hermano. Así que nos vas a ayudar a llevarlo al auto, y ahí haremos un plan que nos permita salvarle la vida a este pájaro y conservar nuestras cabezas y empleos al mismo tiempo. ¿Sí?

El chico rubio no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, y en ese minuto, era más que suficiente para actuar.

* * *

John estaba furioso.

Desde que Dean había empezado a salir, como todos los jóvenes de su edad lo hacían, había tratado de ser un padre moderno y liberador. No como habían sido su madre con él, todo lo contrario, él quería que sus hijos tuviesen todo lo que él no pudo y mucho más. Lo único que pedía a cambio era que, todas las mañanas después de que su hijo saliera de parranda, hubiera, junto al resto de los informes de la seguridad nocturna del pack, un informe donde se asegurara que sus hijos habían llegado sanos y salvos a la casa central o que estuvieran en un lugar seguro y concreto.

Y esa mañana no había habido nada.

No estaba Dean, no estaba Adam, no había informe, nada.

Sentía que le habían faltado el respeto, Castiel jamás había hecho algo así, nunca había faltado a sus responsabilidades. Incluso revisó dos veces la pila de papeles y le pidió a uno de sus hombres que revisara por él para ver si se le había pasado, pero nada.

Bajó refunfuñando a tomar desayuno, Sam y Mary ya lo estaban esperando, conversando alegremente entre ellos. No quería arruinar su ánimo, así que simplemente dijo buenos días y se sentó sin decir nada, mirando concentradamente su plato hasta que Gilda, la empleada de la cocina, le sirvió su comida.

Sólo levantó los platos de su comida cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y el inconfundible olor de su hijo mayor, mezclado con los vicios de la noche anterior, llenó la cocina.

—Buenos días familia —canturreó, sentándose descuidadamente en una de las sillas y dándole un guiño a Gilda, quien rodó los ojos y le sirvió un tazón de café —. ¿Donde está Adam?

—Creo que tú sabes más que nosotros —respondió John, mordiéndose la lengua para no despotricar en la mesa.

—No tengo idea, la última vez que lo vi estaba con Cas.

—No quiero interrumpir, alpha Winchester, pero...ni Adam ni Castiel volvieron anoche a la casa central —susurró bajito Gilda.

 _Eso_ si era raro.

—Quizás la pasaron bien, mejor que yo, y todavía lo están resintiendo por ahí, esos cochinos...

—Dean, por favor —dijo su madre, sin prestarle demasiada atención, mirando directamente a John que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos —. ¿En qué estás pensando, John?

El alpha del pack ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca cuando Bobby Singer, su jefe de seguridad mayor y de todo el pack, entró en la cocina, sin saludos ni nada.

—Esto es serio, John —empezó a decir, pero sintió de inmediato el olor a sangre en la ropa de Bobby, y en sus dedos, al igual que el olor a sudor...él conocía ese olor.

Había cosas imposibles de esconder para un alpha, el olor a celo, el olor a amenaza y sobre todo el olor propio de uno de sus cachorros.

—Adam —sentenció poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, en la portería.

Pensó que no iba a resultar, que todo se iba a ir a la mierda, porque en un segundo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar junto a dos alphas que jamás había visto en su vida, y en el otro estaba escuchando a un medico de un pack que no era el suyo decir que Castiel, a pesar de la fractura de cráneo —que alteró su presión sanguínea he hizo que le diera un paro cardio-respiratorio que fue el que casi lo mató en medio de las mesas de pool— de las contusiones en las extremidades que se habían producido al recibir el peso muerto de todo el cuerpo del muchacho, y de dos dedos torcidos, estaría bien y se recuperaría.

"Pudo haber sido mucho peor, realmente podría haber muerto, no hubo fragmentación ni nada, está en un buen camino a la recuperación" y Adam lo sabía, vaya que lo sabía.

El plan era simple, Benny y Víctor —el nombre de los dos alphas con los cuales jamás pensó entablar una relación casi de amistad — realmente eran mentes maestras, y sus influencias en el pack de los Harvelle realmente eran altas. Sólo tenía que seguirlo al pie de la letra y todo estaría bien, y si era posible, incluso mejoraría las relaciones entre los dos packs. Después de que se aseguró de que Castiel estaría bien, y que no despertaría en un par de días más por el sueño inducido al que le habían puesto, pusieron en marcha el plan.

La primera parte era hacer creíble la historia.

Víctor tenía unas pastillas _locas_ , como miembro —en el día— del departamento de policía había logrado sacar algunas cosas de los allanamientos, y con una pastilla que era más pequeña que la mitad de una menta, dejó a Adam viendo caballos rosados: lo veía todo con extrema calidad, era como si hubieran puesto el mundo en alta definición, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, y no podía sentir nada, ni tampoco oler mucho, así que cuando los muchachos comenzaron a golpearle sólo podía reír y reír.

A la mañana siguiente no estaba tan feliz, todo le dolía, sentía el rostro hinchado, pero al menos parecía que le habían dado una paliza como para dejarlo inconsciente por un par de horas, cojeaba suavemente y la ligera dificultad que sentía al respirar no era fingido para nada, al menos de esa parte del plan nadie sospecharía; de que le habían dado duro, le habían dado. Aun que, después de que la policía de frontera lo tomara y lo llevara a la portería —el nombre lindo que le habían puesto a la comisaria/calabozo donde llevaban a todos los que estaban dando vueltas por las fronteras del territorio Winchester — a esperar y ver que hacían con su _situación_.

John prácticamente voló hacía donde él estaba sentado, preguntó mil veces si el equipo médico ya lo había revisado, y cuando todo estuvo en orden no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, una tras otra. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quíen le había hecho eso? ¿Cómo llegó a la casa? ¿Castiel? Eso lo había esperado, lo que no esperó fue que Mary Winchester se sentara al lado suyo y le abrazara con cuidado, acunando su cabeza y acariciando lentamente su cabello mientras le pedía a John que se calmara. Recién en ese momento fue consciente de la presencia de Dean y Sam, detrás de su padre, mirándolo fijamente, como si tuvieran miedo de los secretos que pudieran revelar.

 _Primero te dejamos moreteado_ , había dicho Benny, _tienen que creer que estuviste en una gran pelea. Les haces creer que fue una gran pelea_.

—Quiero toda la verdad, ahora —exigió John.

—Estábamos en un bar, con Dean, hizo un desafío por una muchacha, no recuerdo muy bien, pero había dos alphas grandes que se querían meter con él. Obviamente Cas y yo nos metimos a defenderlo. Dean se fue, y nos quedamos peleando, pero eran muy buenos, y uno de ellos golpeó demasiado bien a Cas, cayó como muerto al piso, su cabeza sonó como una sandia rota contra el cerámico.

Se le secó la lengua y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando el indiscutible olor a omega con miedo llenó el salón, pero no podía parar en ese momento.

—La pelea paró de inmediato. Corrí a ver a Cas, estaba respirando muy mal, él... —recordó el momento en que pensó que Cas realmente se estaba muriendo, sintió la pena invadirlo otra vez, pero fue suficiente para poder seguir con el acto —, él dijo...

— ¿Que dijo? —le instó John.

Respiró profundamente, he hizo el dramático acto de levantar la cabeza del hombro de Mary para mirar directamente a los ojos a Dean. Funcionó como un hechizo, porque los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron enormemente, y su esencia cambió. Adam pensó que antes había sentido el estrés de omega, no se comparaba nada con esto.

—Me dijo que te amaba, Dean. Que siempre te amó. Pero...después dejó de respirar, y no importaba cuanto lo moviera no volvía a respirar, y no sabía qué hacer. Quería llevarlo al hospital, pero cuando dije eso los otros dos alphas me agarraron entre ambos y me tiraron contra una mesa de pool...y ya no recuerdo más, amanecí en el bar, nadie había visto nada, Cas no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera olía a algo, habían limpiado todo, me dejaron a las afueras del territorio y...y yo...y yo no sé donde está...no sé qué pasó.

Mary lo abrazó más fuerte, John apretó los labios y se puso una mano en la cara, Sam miró hacia otro lado abrazándose a sí mismo y Dean, por mucho que se tapara la cara con una mano, era evidente que estaba llorando.

* * *

De lo primero que fue consiente fue el asqueroso olor a desinfectante de un baño cercano; todo lo demás parecía amortiguado o de muy poca importancia, pero ese maldito olor a baño —el mismo que usaban en el baño de alphas hombres de la escuela del pack — le golpeó directamente los sentidos. Sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no necesitaba abrirlos para reconocer ese asqueroso aroma a pino y _mierda_ liquida. Después vino el dolor, la cabeza le punzaba fuertemente, y el pecho lo sentía horriblemente presionado.

Definitivamente esta era la peor paliza que le habían dado, hasta ese momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que reconociera la mascarilla de oxigeno en contra de su rostro, había estado en el negocio de seguridad el suficiente tiempo como para reconocer ese tipo de cosas y no entrar en pánico.

Estaba, sin duda alguna, vivo, pero el dolor de cabeza le estaba empezando a decir que quizás esa no era una muy buena idea. Trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo le respondió a penas, ni siquiera pensando fuertemente en tocarse la cara para sacarse la mascarilla fue suficiente para que su brazo se levantara por completo, ni hablar de sus piernas, que sólo se adormecieron más. Abrió un ojo a duras penas, ya que sentía los parpados hechos de cemento, y aseguró estar en un hospital. Pero el lugar en el que estaba no se parecía a ninguna habitación hospitalaria que conociera.

A lo largo de su vida había caído en el hospital varias veces, había conocido los cuidados intensivos, la zona de emergencia, las habitaciones más lujosas permitidas por el pack Winchester hasta las más baratas, abarrotadas de personas, y a pesar de eso la decoración de las paredes que veía, las sabanas, los muebles, todo lo que le rodeaba, no le era conocido. La luz del exterior todavía era demasiado brillante como para que se concentrara demasiado en la ventana que estaba a su lado, pero quizás ahí podría encontrar una prueba de donde estaba.

No recordaba mucho, hizo la revisión de prueba si recordaba su nombre, su edad, y una operación matemática sencilla, con eso no hubo problema, pero tratar de recordar que fue lo último que hizo era un recuerdo demasiado difícil de evocar. Recordaba vagamente haber acompañado a Dean al supermercado, y luego haber pasado la tarde viendo al omega cocinar para la familia, sintió un escalofríos repentino cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de cómo el joven omega había sacado un pedazo de carne de la sartén entre sus dedos y le había dado de probar en la boca, dejando que sus dedos chorreantes de jugo danzaran sobre sus labios de una forma tan juguetona, que si Castiel no estuviera seguro que Dean no sentía (y que probablemente jamás sentiría) atracción hacía él, le hubiera mordido los dedos, tal cual como hubiera hecho una pareja enlazada, o un alpha tradicional cortejando a un omega tradicional.

Por muy bueno que fuese ese recuerdo, no podía pasar todo el tiempo que estaba consiente revolcándose en fantasías, realmente quería tratar de averiguar cómo había terminado en un hospital desconocido y completamente apaleado, pero después de unos minutos donde no logró sacar nada en concreto, el dolor de cabeza ganó la batalla y dejó de pensar completamente, cayendo en una especie de estupor irreal, para después quedarse completamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue porqué sintió a alguien moverse por encima de él, y asustado, abrió los ojos de golpe. Se arrepintió inmediato de la acción, todo su cuerpo pareció quejarse al mismo tiempo, relajando los hombros contra la cama y cerrando uno de sus ojos con un quejido. Con pereza, y algo de dificultad, levantó la mirada de su única pupila abierta a la persona que le había despertado de su descanso.

Una enfermera. Omega.

—Que bueno ver que has despertado.

La enfermera le sonrió suavemente. Procedió a revisar sus signos vitales en la maquina y luego le retiró la máscara de oxigeno cuando consideró que él podía respirar por sí mismo. Luego, con una habilidad que solo la experiencia podía dar, le sujetó la cabeza suavemente y sin moverle el cuerpo, mientras le hacía beber de un vaso con agua.

Le revisó los ojos con una linterna que andaba trayendo en el bolsillo y le tocó los hombros y las rodillas. Todo lo hizo en metódico silencio, cuando pareció estar satisfecha le volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó.

Castiel no dijo nada, las preguntas estúpidas le molestaban. Al menos el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan fuerte, y su cuerpo se sentía más adormecido, trató de moverse pero obtuvo muy poca reacción; esperaba que eso fuese causa del liquido que caía a gotas por el tubo hacia su cuerpo, que, por el posible daño de _lo que fuese que le hubiera mandado al hospital_ ,le podría haber causado. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, algo más acostumbrado a la luz y trató de mirar el nombre del medicamento que le estaban suministrando.

—Si es que te estás preguntando porque te sientes así, es una mezcla de los analgésicos que te pusimos, la paliza que te dieron y la contusión en tu cabeza.

-¿Yo…contu-contu-contución? —Trató de articular, pero de pronto la mandíbula se le cansó y tratar de transmitir lo que su mente pensaba resultó más difícil de lo esperado.

—Te hiciste una fisura en el cráneo, sólo un golpe muy fuerte contra la cabeza pudo haber producido eso, pero tienes ángeles cuidando por ti, ya que tu cráneo se mantuvo relativamente intacto, el doctor ni siquiera tuvo que sacarte demasiado pelo para operarte. En unas semanas podrás irte de acá y en un mes estarás como nuevo. Tus signos vitales parecen estar bien, tu cuerpo está en buen estado, sólo algo adormilado, dale tiempo.

—Sí —le respondió Castiel, porque le era más fácil tratar de hablar que asentir con la cabeza.

—Tendrás una venda en la cabeza por al menos dos semanas, pero tu cabeza está bien. ¿Puedes recordar algo? Tu nombre sería muy útil.

—Cas-s-s-tiel Milto-n-n-n. W-W-Winchest-t-t-er.

—Ahhh —dijo la enfermera, anotando en la planilla que estaba en la orilla de su cama —. Del pack Winchester. Eso resuelve muchas dudas, Castiel Milton. Yo soy Charlie Bradbury, enfermera de turno. Cualquier cosa estaré acá para ti durante las próximas doce horas. De casualidad… ¿Sabes cómo terminaste en un basurero con la cabeza rota, con moretones en tu cuerpo y con signos de haber tenido un paro cardio—respiratorio?

 _Bueno_ , pensó Castiel, _eso sí es nuevo._

Después de diez minutos, y una visita del doctor de turno, Castiel tenía un poco más de conocimiento al respecto de lo que le había pasado.

No sabe cómo, ni porqué, pero el médico le dijo que los policías del pack Harvelle habían estado dando una ronda por uno de los vecindarios más peligrosos cuando le encontraron medio muerto dentro de un contenedor de basura, sin identificaciones o marca alguna. Había estado inconsciente un día y medio, y luego había despertado. Cuando el médico terminó la historia le volvió a preguntar si es que sabía cómo había terminado en esas circunstancias, a lo que él respondió negativamente.

No le molestaron mucho más después de eso. Charlie iba de vez en cuando, cada dos horas, a ver si se encontraba bien. Durmió casi todo ese día. A la mañana siguiente e trató de sentarse por sí sólo, lo que le desgastó tanto que se quedó dormido sentado, pero al despertar, y con el cielo casi oscuro, pudo comenzar a mover sus brazos con un poco más de libertad, aun que la cabeza todavía le molestaba bastante, a pesar de los remedios para el dolor.

Fue una rutina de casi cuatro días, pero al fin podía hablar bien, y mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, con mucha ayuda podía ir caminando al baño, pero eso hacía que los dolores, que se habían ido amedrentando con el paso de los días, aumentaran. A la semana ya podía comer solo. Ese día, cuando estaba en compañía de Charlie, que se había hecho muy cercana a él con el paso del tiempo —y, ¿Quién no lo haría si la pelirroja omega le limpiaba hasta el culo durante los primeros días? — mientras miraban el show de la ruleta de la suerte de la televisión abierta mientras comían pudín de chocolate, entraron dos hombres a su habitación.

Le bastó a Castiel verle las caras por un segundo para saber quiénes eran, y casi la misma cantidad de tiempo para recordar que era lo que había sucedido.

—Oficial Laffite, oficial Henricksen, que sorpresa verlos por estos lados —dijo Charlie, poniéndole mute a la tele.

—Hola, Charlie. Escuchamos que el John Smith del basurero ya estaba en buenas condiciones para dar una declaración y para ver si calza con alguna descripción de desaparecido de la zona.

—Sí, claro. Este es un extranjero, oficial, pero bueno…los dejaré en ello.

Dicho eso Charlie se retiró de la habitación.

— ¿Desde cuándo los policías trabajan como perros personales? —Inquirió Castiel, con voz amenazadora, a pesar de que sabía que no debía presentarse mucho como una amenaza usando una bata de hospital y con la cabeza vendada.

—Salvamos tu vida, ojitos azules —le dijo el moreno.

—Sí —declaró, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía el costado —. ¿Pero por qué harían algo cómo eso?

—Por favor, no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos —dijo el hombre moreno, sentándose a los pies de la cama del hospital —, y aquí entre nosotros, no hay que ser un genio para saber cómo son los sueldos gubernamentales.

Castiel suspiró, estiró la mano para cambiar el canal de la tele a el sistema de radio, y se echó hacia atrás en la camilla mientras dejaba que los otros dos hombres le contaran lo que había pasado después de que perdió el conocimiento, y que era lo que él tenía que concordar era la _verdad_ ; esa que habían inventado para que todos salieran beneficiados. No fue difícil, sólo tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que el sentimiento de que había derramado su más profundo secreto en vano le invadiera.

Cuando los oficiales se fueron, después de informarle de que avisarían inmediatamente a su _familia_ en el pack Winchester que le habían encontrado en un hospital del pack vecino, comenzó a sonar en la radio una nueva canción. Él no creía en la suerte o en las coincidencias, pero se obligó a creer que era una ya que, mientras la canción con la que había visto a Dean correr de la mano de esa muchacha beta sonaba en la emisora, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para apagarla.

Castiel no necesitaba amor en ese minuto, necesitaba la certeza de que Adam no había cumplido con su supuesto último deseo, por muy paradójico que sonara.

* * *

Dos semanas.

Y parecía que le hubieran quitado la vida desde adentro del alma.

El momento en que se dirigieron a la caseta de seguridad siguiendo a su padre, con el olor a la sangre de Adam todavía fresca en las narices, olor que estaba ya eternamente guardado en su mente, porque por mucho que quisiera olvidarlo jamás podría olvidar la imagen de su hermano, magullado y malherido, diciéndole que _su_ alpha le había amado desde siempre. Si es que era posible pasar por el luto de pareja si estar emparejados, Dean lo estaba viviendo.

La realización de que su hermano había sobrevivido en esas condiciones sólo dejaba la desaparición de Castiel con un solo final: muerte.

Fue tan repentino e inmediato, que Castiel jamás volvería a estar entre ellos, que nunca sería realmente suyo siendo que había existido la posibilidad —todo por su culpa, si se hubiera dejado de rodeos y hubiera hecho lo que realmente quería hacer desde hace años antes de presentarse en vez de juguetear como un omega miedoso — le dejó completamente destrozado. Caer de rodillas en ese momento no fue porque estas estuvieran temblando; todo su cuerpo y espíritu colapsó por completo.

Los días que le siguieron no fueron mucho mejor, la ausencia del otro alpha en su vida diaria se hacía dolorosamente notoria, no se había dado cuenta lo cercano que eran, ni tampoco la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a la rutina solo. Y no era eso todo el asunto, el día a día solo con la conciencia de que el cuerpo de Cas podía estar tirado, perdido y desconocido como el peor de los vagabundos, en lugar eriazo, y todo por su maldita culpa, prácticamente no le dejaban tranquilo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa noche no hubiera salido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido más inteligente y, por una vez, hubiera escogido una chica que no significaba problemas? Ninguno de esos cuestionamientos tenía sentido cuando su conciencia le respondía que nada de eso hubiera pasado si Castiel y él se hubieran emparejado como correspondía, como siempre debió haber sido, como, ahora realizaba, ambos siempre habían querido. Existían muy pocas ocasiones en las que Dean simplemente había escuchado a su instinto de omega, ¿No podía haber sido una de esas en las que, por fin, aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia el alpha que siempre le había acompañado?

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, no demasiado, sólo para él, y el peso se hacía casi inaguantable, y se obligaba a soportarlo solo porque por su propia estupidez ahora todos tenían que asumir lo peor.

En sus fantasías, después de años de mirar como Dean se alejaba con otras chicas, Castiel se aburría de tener que defender su pobre culo y le tomaba él, negándole la ida y poseyéndole ahí mismo, donde fuese que estuviesen, todavía con la ropa puesta y gimiendo contra el suelo o la pared, o donde fuese, porque a Dean no le importaría donde terminaran con tal de que tuviera el nudo de Cas bien metido en el culo y sus dientes marcándole el cuello por toda la vida.

Eso nunca pasó.

Y ahora — _por tu culpa, Dean, por tu puta culpa —_ Cas estaba muerto.

¿Se sentiría mejor si asumía la culpa y buscaba alguna manera de que lo metieran a la cárcel? Sería el caos, la herencia pasaría de inmediato a Sam quien no tenía ganas de tomar el control del pack y que, porque Dean había aceptado grácilmente la responsabilidad de seguir con el linaje de jefe del pack Winchester, y había sido educado como tal. La gente lo aceptaba y lo quería así. Su padre lo aceptaba y lo quería así. Mierda, incluso Dean realmente lo quería así. Sobre todo después de haberse presentado omega y que a todos les importara un verdadero carajo. Pero al menos así la culpa no se sentiría tan fuerte, tan consumidora como la que le carcomía durante estas dos semanas.

Lo peor de todo era la esperanza que el desconocimiento del paradero del cuerpo de Castiel entregaba, porque esperar que mágicamente Cas estuviera vivo dolía muchísimo más que aceptar que se había ido para siempre. _Dios_ , Dean sólo quería que llegara pronto ese momento para poder tener una especie de cierre, aun que sabía perfectamente que por mucho que velaran y pusieran en el cementerio al alpha, él jamás dejaría de sentirse vacio.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

* * *

El silencio era tal en la residencia que cuando el teléfono de la oficina central de la casa Winchester sonó, retumbó por todas las habitaciones de la casa, incluso en la habitación de invitados del fondo del pasillo del tercer piso, donde Adam estaba recostado en la cama, pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que los únicos que podían llamar a esa hora eran Víctor y Benny, para seguir con la penúltima fase del plan.

Mary había rehusado que él volviera a sus aposentos en el piso de servicio que estaba en los niveles inferiores de la casa, y a pesar de que no quiso quedarse en una de las habitaciones destinada a la familia, lo más lejos que pudo quedarse fue en la habitación de invitados importantes. No quería admitirlo, pero tener a Mary y a John preocupándose de él como si fuese un cachorro otra vez se sentía bien, pero eso jamás nadie lo sabría.

El colchón de la cama era la perfecta nivelación entre dureza y suavidad, y el cuarto estaba tan temperado que no sabía porque no se había quedado dormido todavía. Quizás su instinto sabía que esa noche sería la elegida para que _ellos_ llamaran a la casa Winchester, con sus identidades de oficiales de la ley del pack Harvelle, para avisarles que el alpha Castiel Milton había sido localizado en un hospital del mismo pack.

Sólo quería que todos se tragaran lo que había pasado, que nadie se metiera en problema, que los packs se unieran un poco más y que Cas volviera a la casa para, primero que todo, salir de esa habitación —por mucho que le pudiese gustar, ya se había acostumbrado a su propio cuarto compartido con el otro alpha — y, en segundo lugar, para tener la certeza de que su amigo estaba bien.

Estaba pensando precisamente en eso cuando olió a Dean corriendo por el pasillo hacia su cuarto nuevo, y luego escuchó sus pasos veloces hasta que tres golpeteos fuertes de un puño chocando contra la puerta retumbaron, nuevamente, en el silencio de su habitación. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama mientras el omega abría la puerta desesperadamente y le miraba con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a botar.

—Cas está vivo.

Adam respiró profundamente, y cuando cerró sus ojos sintió como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Realmente había estado preocupado, desde que dejó que los otros dos se quedaran "cuidando" a Castiel en el hospital no había sabido nada, y cualquier cosa podría haber pasado.

—Lo encontraron en un hospital del pack Harvelle. Hoy la policía fue a interrogarlo porque hasta ahora estaba como un anónimo. No lo habían localizado antes porque la descripción física que dimos de él no pudo ser corroborada por que tiene la cabeza vendada y pasó gran tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Simplemente asintió en silencio, alargando una mano para apretarle el hombro a su hermano menor en confort.

—Está vivo, Dean. Son fantásticas noticias.

—Necesito verlo, ahora.

¿Manejar a las una de la mañana por las calles del pack vecino con el hijo del jefe? No había sido algo que se le hubiera ocurrido cuando se acostó y no pudo conciliar el sueño, ni tampoco algo que se le haya venido a la cabeza cuando escuchó el teléfono, pero entre estar con insomnio en una habitación oscura y estar en el asiento del copiloto en el hermoso Impala de Dean Winchester realmente no había donde perderse.

El GPS de su celular les llevó rápidamente el hospital donde la policía había dicho que encontraron a Cas. No podían ir y preguntar por él en la recepción, no era el horario de visitas ni tampoco algo ortodoxo que hacer dadas las relaciones de los dos packs. Se suponía que mañana, con toda la caravana diplomática (donde también tendría que estar Dean) harían una visita al hospital donde se encontrarían con el jefe del pack Harvelle, después de visitar a Castiel, y ambos hombres tendrían una reunión. Así que ambos se las arreglaron para pasar lo más desapercibido posible, entrando por una de las puertas del costado del hospital, y hablando relajadamente entre ellos como si trabajaran en el lugar.

La policía le había dado toda la información necesaria de la ubicación de Castiel, así que encontrar la habitación 608B no fue tan difícil, no había moros en la costa y se escuchaba el suave murmullo apagado de televisiones. Entraron sin tocar y cerraron la puerta rápidamente tras ellos.

En la cama, vendado y con una bata de hospital, estaba definitivamente Castiel Milton, dormía plácidamente, con la radio de la tele prendida, respiraba lentamente, y de uno de sus brazos se conectaba un panel de control y unas bolsas de líquidos transparentes.

Adam se acercó sin pensarlo, a mirar a su amigo más de cerca, realmente estaba vivo, y eso le llenaba de una felicidad inmensa. Le tomó la mano delicadamente y se la apretó. No pensó que el gesto hiciera mucho pero el otro alpha comenzó a moverse y, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos.

—Pensé que te había olido entre sueños, pero no pensé que fuese verdad —. Dijo Castiel, con su voz típica de siempre, sin abrir demasiado los ojos le brindó una suave sonrisa, apretando de vuelta la mano de Adam que todavía estaba entrelazada con la suya.

—Es bueno verte bien. No pensé que te volviera a ver.

—Como se diría...soy duro de matar.

—Ugh, jamás debimos hacerte ver todas esas películas, ¿No, Dean?

Para la sorpresa de Castiel, Dean apareció detrás de Adam, con una expresión neutral pero serena, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de hablar. La verdad era que, todavía en la niebla del sueño, lo primero que había sentido, más claro que cualquier cosa, había sido la esencia de Dean: fresca, pura, cercana, pero demasiado como para que, todavía en su dormir, creyera que pudiera ser algo más que su imaginación. Pero era verdad.

—No sé que era peor —habló Dean, y Castiel sintió como el estomago se le revolvía al volver a escucharle —, cuando no sabía nada, o cuando se volvió el nerd de las referencias que manda emojis por mensaje.

Para la sorpresa de Dean, Castiel rió, contagiando a Adam. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa le dominara la cara, pero a penas los ojos azules del Alpha le miraron directamente sintió como el rostro se le congelaba. A pesar de que sentía una ola de nerviosismo horrible recorrerle el cuerpo y hacer que el estomago se le transformara en mil nudos, no podía dejar de mirar a Castiel, que le observaba con un sentimiento que conocía, pero no quería mal interpretar. No sabe cuando tiempo pasó desde que dijo el chiste, pero de pronto Adam aclaró su garganta y el transe se rompió.

—Voy a ir a comprar algo para comer. Voy y vuelvo —. Dijo, después de levantar las cejas y soltarle la mano a Castiel.

De pronto no sabía que decir, todos los discursos imaginarios que se había inventado durante las semanas en que no sabían nada del alpha se habían desvanecido por completo. No iba a mentir, gran parte del periodo de negación —porque no podía admitir así de fácil que Castiel estaba muerto, no cuando ahora _sabía_ — se la había pasado imaginando cual sería su reacción al regreso de Castiel. En su mente había sido tan elocuente, tan macho y elegante, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si podría abrir la boca y evitar escupir un litro de saliva al mismo tiempo que se mordía la lengua.

—Dean… —Castiel habló, rompiendo el silencio, y el omega se decidió que no tenía que decir nada.

Avanzó la distancia que los separaba, y sacándose los zapatos rápidamente, se subió a la camilla del hospital, donde el otro le recibió entre sus brazos, apretándolo con desesperación contra su cuerpo. La realización de que ese momento jamás podría haber sucedido fue suficiente para terminar de convencer a Dean de lo que sentía realmente. Podía sentir como el alpha, sin querer, comenzaba a dejar su esencia en su piel, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y los dedos largos de Castiel se enredaban en su cabello, en la forma que su cara se restregaba contra su cuello. Y él quería más, lo quería todo, y ahora ambos podían tenerlo.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda Castiel le acariciaban el cabello, masajeándole de una forma muy relajante, mientras la derecha le sobaba la parte de atrás de la nuca. Dejó que los cariños le indujeran la valentía que necesitaba, y antes de arrepentirse, apoyó sus brazos en la camilla y se alzó, levantando la cabeza y acercando la cara a la del alpha. Dean apoyó su frente en la de Castiel, y sin cerrar los ojos —porque no podía dejar de mirar las hermosas esferas azules eléctricas que había extrañado con toda su vida —permitió que todo fluyera.

—Lo sien tanto —dijo, y la voz se le cortó, pero no paró de hablar —. Nunca quise que por mi culpa terminaras así. No sé que habría hecho si es que... _Dios,_ Cas...

—No pasó nada. Estoy acá. _Estamos_ acá.

—Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta sería todo distinto.

—Está bien, es mi trabajo, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Dean negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a llorar lentamente, sintiendo contra la piel de su frente la rugosa textura de la venda que todavía cubría toda la parte trasera de la cabeza de Castiel. Apoyándose en un brazo, alzó su mano contraria para acariciar la cara del hombre de ojos azules.

—Mira lo que te he hecho. No sabes lo que daría para que las cosas fuesen distintas.

—Dean —Castiel dijo, con tono de reproche, negando suavemente la cabeza, acercándose a la mano del omega que se sentía cálida y perfecta en contra de su rostro —. Nada de esto es tu culpa, quizás las circunstancias no son lo mejor, pero no dejaré por ningún segundo que pienses menos de lo que realmente eres: el hombre más perfecto, correcto, hermoso y valiente que hay.

El beso que compartieron después de esa declaración no fue sorpresa para ambos, algo desesperado y con poca coordinación, pero suficiente para dejarles sin aliento y el corazón henchido de amor. Los dedos de Castiel le tiraron del cabello al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, y Dean se entregó al beso, gimiendo mientras dejaba que el hombre mayor tomara control del beso.

—Mierda, Cas —intentó quejarse, después de que se separaron, pero la angustia y la necesidad de sentir al alpha más cerca suyo le ganaban a las ganas que tenia de odiarse a sí mismo —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Yo...—Castiel bajó la mirada, pero la mano del omega que todavía estaba en su rostro le obligó a levantar la cara y a que se volvieran a mirar. El estomago le dio un vuelto, uno que no se parecía nada al que sintió cuando lo vio o cuando se besaron hace unos minutos atrás, era algo desagradable y amargo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio al alpha tan triste —yo tenía miedo...

Dean negó con la cabeza y le besó una, dos, tres beses, profundo y cadencioso, juntando sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa de cama de la camilla del hospital, quizás demasiado inapropiado para un lugar como ese, pero no dejó de besarle hasta que pensó que sentiría el sabor de Castiel en su boca por el resto de su vida y que el rostro se le resintió por el roce de la barba del otro.

—Soy tuyo, siempre. Ha sido, es, y será así. Sólo necesito que _tú_ me quieras. ¿Es así?

—No hagas preguntas tontas —le respondió el alpha con un gruñido, y, como para darle respaldo a su punto, bajó su rostro hasta el cuello del omega y mordió juguetonamente en su cuello, y si fue más fuerte de lo necesario en un jugueteo, a Dean no le importó —. Sólo espera que salga de acá, y haré todo como corresponde.

Asintió en silencio, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de amarle otra vez.

* * *

Tiró de las mangas de su camisa cuidadosamente para que subieran por sus brazos y dejaran sus muñecas al descubierto. Lavó cuidadosamente sus manos y antes de cerrar la llave del agua mojó la peineta que estaba en la repisa y se pasó las manos húmedas por el pelo, para luego peinarlo cuidadosamente con una partidura al costado. Antes de volver a poner las mangas de la camisa en su lugar, revisó nuevamente su afeitado a contra luz en el espejo, se pasó una mano por la cara para confirmar que estaba perfectamente rasurado y salió del baño de servicio. Cuando ya había vuelto a su cuarto, tomó la radio de seguridad y la enganchó en el cinturón, se puso la chaqueta del traje y, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, salió de su cuarto en dirección al estudio del jefe del pack Alpha John Winchester.

Después de esa noche en que Dean y Adam aparecieron en su cuarto de hospital, las relaciones exteriores con los otros packs, incluido el Harvelle, habían comenzado a fluir amistosamente, lo que se transformaba en más trabajo para la administración, lo que terminaba envolviendo a Dean en más trabajo del que se le había asignado en un principio como heredero en aprendizaje, lo que también significaba un trabajo más cuidadoso y establecido para Castiel. Ahora Dean era el heredero oficial y aplicado del pack Winchester, asistía a reuniones afuera del pack, se movía más, por ende necesitaba un resguardo mayor, del cual Castiel había asumido la responsabilidad con gusto. Y todo eso había sucedido como Víctor y Benny lo habían predicho. Al final, el plan que habían hecho cuando él estaba inconsciente resultó mejor de lo que todos habían esperado, y nunca existió la necesidad de decirle a nadie, excepto a Dean.

Fue una noche en las que todavía estaba en el hospital, ya sin vendajes y con muchísimas más libertades, en las que Dean salía de la casa para acompañarle durante las madrugadas cuando él le contó lo que realmente había pasado. Que en realidad su "ataque" no había sido más que un accidente, y que todo lo demás había pasado mientras él estaba inconsciente tirado en el piso. Pensó que podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, pero Dean simplemente se rió, con una carcajada fuerte y feliz, y volvió a recostarse contra el pecho de Castiel.

Todo se le antojaba tan simple que no podía creer que estuviera yendo a la oficina del padre de Dean para pedir su mano.

No es que fuese necesario, ni menos una obligación. Pero gran parte de Castiel todavía se sentía encantado con el cortejo tradicional, con las costumbres y la imagen del omega usando sus collares de compromiso. Lo había hablado con Dean, y este le había encontrado la razón, aun que el cortejo tradicional tuviera cosas ridículas como los métodos de contención sexual, atraía un montón de otros beneficios y más propiedad y seguridad que simplemente ser novios. Y, aun que hubieran escogido simplemente empezar a salir, la conversación con el mayor de los Winchester no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y dos segundos después escuchó la voz del otro alpha que le dio la entrada.

—Buenos días, Alpha Winchester.

John estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, monopolizado por papeles; todavía vestía su bata de levantar.

—Castiel, pasa, pasa. Ayer me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, no pensé que vinieras tan temprano.

—Sí, gracias. Es un asunto un poco serio y quería algo de privacidad.

Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso de seguro habría captado el olor que venía detrás de la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se acercó al escritorio y trató de encontrarle la mirada al alpha mayor, pero encontró que no podía hacerlo así que se miró a los pies en un intento de controlar su nerviosismo.

—Bien pues, sin rodeos.

—Quiero emparejarme con Dean, y quiero su autorización para cortejarlo y comprometernos.

John le miró durante un minuto completo en silencio, pestañeando lentamente, sin poder sacar el asombro de su rostro mientras trataba de procesar lo que el alpha menor le había dicho.

—Realmente sin rodeos, ¿eh? —Dijo después de un rato, y se rió suavemente, en un intento de relajar el ambiente, pero Castiel no movió ni un músculo y continuó con la mirada pegada en el piso —. Bueno... ¡Dean!, sé que estás escuchando detrás de la puerta, deja eso y entra.

Después de que John lo había dicho Castiel sintió la esencia de Dean a través de la puerta, y segundos después en toda la habitación cuando el omega abrió la puerta.

—Supongo que has escuchado suficiente —le dijo John a su hijo —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

El alpha más joven se quedó congelado donde estaba, sin saber demasiado que hacer, hasta que Dean se ubicó al lado suyo tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un suave apretón.

—Ser suyo, y que él sea mío, para siempre.

—Okey —dijo John, sin cambiar su expresión facial.

Y así fue.

* * *

Dean también había sentido miedo, pero lo supo tarde, mucho más tarde.

Después de ese momento en que pidió la mano de Dean, y la noticia viajó por la casa como si hubiese sido un incendio, todo se centró en ellos.

Sam no estaba para nada sorprendido, ni siquiera se dignó a esconder su cara de "lo sabía" cuando los encontró en el pasillo después del desayuno. Mary había llorado de felicidad, estaba tan contenta que no los soltó por un par de horas, apretándolos en contra suya mientras trataba de comprender como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Los demás miembros de la casa les felicitaron. Todo estaba bien, no sabían cuando se tardaría la noticia en llegar al pueblo, pero sabían que sería pronto.

Dean empezó a hablar de aquello que había ocultado por mucho tiempo después de que el día se acabó, cuando la luz del sol se fue apagando, y las palmadas de alegría y los saludos de felicitaciones fueron quedando en el pasado, dejando que la noche se instalara, y después de que hicieron todo lo que correspondía para iniciar el cortejo, fue cuando Dean decidió hablar.

Sabían que el cortejo era algo anticuado y de la vieja escuela, pero ambos habían accedido a hacerlo así, aun que había algunas cosas que habían alterado para evitar las vergüenzas. Por mucho que le gustara la idea de usar la marca de Cas en su cuello y tener que esperar hasta después de estar emparejados para anudar, había cosas del cortejo que simplemente le daban repulsión, y el hecho de que los dispositivos de castidad se ponían frente a los padres del omega y una corte de personas era una de ellas.

Castiel todavía jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en el hombro de Dean, mientras apretaba al omega contra el respaldo de la cama para no perder el equilibrio, con parte de su miembro —cada vez más flácido — todavía dentro del omega y su nariz acariciando la cadenilla de la gargantilla que él mismo había puesto alrededor del cuello del joven de ojos verdes hace un par de horas atrás. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus piernas le funcionarían, se apoyó en cuclillas sobre ellas, retirándose de la pared y tomando a Dean con él, los acomodó en la cama. Dean, quien había llegado al orgasmo mucho antes que Castiel, restregó sus dedos por su propio estomago —donde yacía la evidencia de su placer — y, con los dedos embadurnados, esparció su corrida por el pecho y cuello del alpha, marcándolo; con el último poco de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba Castiel salió del cuerpo de Dean, dándole un beso profundo pero lento en la boca mientras se acomodaba la jaula de nudo en su pene, y su otra mano se estiraba para buscar el anillo de pene que nunca terminó de poner en Dean, deslizándolo por la polla del omega, asegurándolo en su lugar con sus iniciales mirando hacia el frente.

—Ahí —dijo Castiel —, todo en su lugar.

El otro rió suavemente, acomodándose en la cama para poder rozar con la yema de sus dedos el anillo de acero inoxidable que rodeaba la base de su sexo, rosando sus bolas. Sin dejar de tocar el anillo de metal, tocó con su otra mano la cadenilla de oro que descansaba cómoda y elegantemente alrededor de su cuello, con el pequeño medallón que decía " _Milton"_ el valle que se formaba entre su pecho y su clavícula.

—Esto sí que hubiera sido incomodo delante de toda mi familia —comentó Dean.

Ese fue el turno de Castiel para reír.

Después de que los limpió a ambos y se vistieron con sus respectivos pijamas, el alpha se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Dean, mientras este le hacía cariño en el pelo, tratando de evocar el sueño que se reusaba a llegar.

—He dormido con muchas mujeres, muchas, con hombres no tanto, pero han sido tantas personas que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Es vergonzoso, pero es la verdad. He experimentado mucho en mi vida, incluso con cosas que la gente jamás asociaría conmigo, pero jamás nada de lo que he hecho ha sido como esto que comparto contigo, y realmente siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo aceptar que ambos podíamos tener esto, y casi me tomó perderte para siempre para quitarme ese miedo estúpido de la cabeza.

Castiel le iba a interrumpir, pero Dean siguió hablando.

—Todo parecía valer la pena, tenerte para siempre al junto a mí, lo más cerca que podía permitirme sin arriesgarme a perderte, ¿Porqué un alpha tan perfecto se fijaría en alguien como yo? Un omega como yo…tenía tanto miedo de perderte que simplemente lo bloqueé, pero jamás fue suficiente, nunca fue suficiente, porque por mucho que buscara personas nuevas nunca serías tu…nunca sería mi alpha. Pero cuando te vi ahí…en esa camilla de hospital…con la cabeza vendada, después de que pensé que…—podía sentir como los dedos de Dean le tocaban la herida en la parte trasera de su cráneo, ya le habían sacado los puntos, pero la piel estaba levantaba, ocultada por el pelo que ya le había empedo a crecer.

El hombre de ojos azules negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, reptando un poco por la cama para quedar frente a frente con Dean, y mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres el omega y el humano más perfecto que existe en este mundo, Dean. Y jamás me cansaré de decirlo, tu alma ilumina mi vida como nada en este mundo, y sólo saber que tu corazón late descontrolado al igual que el mío por el amor que sientes —dijo poniendo una de sus manos en pecho de Dean —, es suficiente felicidad y alegría como para vivir veinte vidas, suficiente para ir al infierno y volver. Ahora que te tengo, no voy a soltarte, no importa lo mal que pienses de ti, porque invertiré cada segundo de mi vida en demostrarte lo contrario.

Conocía a Dean desde que este era un cachorro que todavía no se había presentado, conocía sus costumbres y sus gustos, y sabía perfectamente que al omega no le gustaba que le vieran llorar, así que como siempre, eternamente leal al Winchester de ojos verdes, volvió a su puesto original en el pecho de su pareja y cerró los ojos, dejando que el latido del corazón del otro —que lentamente comenzaba a tranquilizarse a medida que las lágrimas caían — le arrullara en un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas y embriagado en la esencia del amor de su vida.

* * *

La recuperación de Castiel había sido rápida en comparación a los otros pacientes, pero había sido, a pesar de eso, tediosa. A pesar de que él pensaba que estaba en perfectas condiciones, todavía tenía problemas para controlar ciertos movimientos de su cuerpo y retener ciertas informaciones inmediatas, pero con el tiempo, y la ayuda constante de los miembros del pack y de los doctores, todo volvió a la normalidad, y la capacidad motriz y mental del alpha se recuperó en un cien por ciento.

Cada vez que lo veía el médico no podía dejar de recalcarle la suerte que había tenido, y él lo sentía así también, no todas las personas tienen la suerte de enfrentar la muerte dos veces seguidas en su vida y salir prácticamente ilesos. Por su parte, Adam tampoco dejaba de decirle que todo lo que aquellos dos hombres, que en un principio habían sido desconocidos pero que se transformaron en buenos amigos, que eran policías de día y matones de noche, habían tenido mucha razón.

Primero que todo el pack Winchester le había dado una medalla honoraria por haber encontrado a uno de sus miembros destacados perdidos, les habían subido el sueldo en la policía por haber ayudado a mejorar las relaciones entre los packs. Estas últimas habían mejorado, y el pack Harvelle y Winchester que habían estado al borde de la guerra civil durante décadas ahora volvían a ser aliados. Eso también simbolizaba que había más trabajo, y rol diplomático y administrativo de la familia Winchester se volvió más determinante.

Dean parecía brillar bajo la nueva luz de la responsabilidad, y el pack estaba contento con la calidad del trabajo que hacía. Cuando aparecía en los actos públicos la gente se alegraba, incluso se sacaban fotos, y a pesar de los miedos que el alpha podía haber tenido acerca del pack enterándose de su relación con Dean, nada malo sucedió; todo lo contrario, el pueblo parecía más encantado y deleitado con el hecho de que tuviera un pretendiente que había decidido tomar las cosas como se hacían en la antigüedad, haciendo que el respeto y admiración por Dean creciera más y más. El camino para que el heredero de los Winchester se volviera jefe del pack estaba completamente despejado. Y a pesar de que todas las responsabilidades tenían al omega constantemente ocupado, siempre encontraba el tiempo para acompañar a Castiel a sus revisiones al médico.

Durante los seis mese y medio que duró su cortejo Dean y Castiel se unieron más que nunca. Entre tiempos libres y ventanas parecían descubrir nuevas facetas de su relación.

Castiel era un jefe de seguridad estricta y profesional, todo seguía un orden rígido y nada pasaba sin que él lo supiera, nadie cuestionaba su autoridad, ni siquiera cuando Dean le pedía que se sentara en la silla para él sentarse en su regazo durante reuniones importantes.

Durante las mañanas trabajan, en la tarde almorzaban y caminaban de la mano por las calles de la villa, intimaban —lo máximo que podían con la jaula de bulbo que Castiel usaba grácilmente — en momentos robados durante la jornada, frotándose cadenciosamente en contra de paredes, o corriéndose en las manos o en la boca de cada uno cuando una sesión de besos se había salido de las manos, gimiendo el nombre del otro en murmullos apagados para que nadie les descubriera, también lo hacían durante las noches, con Dean húmedo y deseoso de sentir a Cas por completo dentro suyo, con el miembro hinchado y abultado, anudando en su interior y llenándole de su corrida, tanto que no existiera manera de que Dean no quedara en cinta de su primera camada. Pero cuando el calor pasaba, podían pasar horas hablando, como amigos de toda la vida.

Podía ser de cualquier cosa, conversaciones profundas acerca del significado de los video juegos antiguos, del horóscopo oriental o del pasado, de la infancia de Dean sin Castiel, o del incendio, de como toda la familia de Cas murió, como escapó en el bosque y estuvo tiempo incontable muriéndose de hambre y de frio, con solo una mochila en la espalda que estaba llena de recuerdos que le ayudaban a morir de a poco en vez de seguir con vida.

Dean le hablaba de lo mucho que resentía que Adam no pudiera sentir el mismo amor de hermano que él si sentía hacia el beta rubio, en las noches con las luces apagadas y el cuerpo ligeramente sudado de su alpha encima suyo —todavía descendiendo del placer del orgasmo, que cada vez parecía ser más poderoso — y con un collar cada vez más grueso alrededor de su cuello, le contaba como había sido cuando él había llegado, el dolor de su madre, la auto exilio de su hermano, de la constante culpa que Mary Winchester sentía por su reacción inicial. Cuando nadie estaba mirando, y estaban refugiados en la habitación del omega que se había transformado en la habitación de _ellos,_ Castiel le contaba como había sentido que que la vida le jugaba chueco, ¿Cómo le habían dejado sobrevivir sólo para hacerle morir lentamente? Nada tenía sentido hasta que lo encontró a él, hasta que llegó al pack Winchester, hasta que la risa fuerte y feliz de Dean le dio la bienvenida a una familia que había creído extintas en las llamas.

Castiel le contó de la caja de collares de omega que su madre había guardado como joya, uno de los recuerdos de su juventud y de su emparejamiento con su padre, y como ella había tenido la esperanza de ver a los prometidos de sus hijos usarlos de igual manera, y de cómo le dolía al alpha que ella jamás haya tenido esa oportunidad. La chance de conocer a Dean, perfecto y hermoso Dean, que parecía resplandecer con los collares que alguna vez le habían pertenecido a Anna Milton.

Ambos se conocían de toda la vida, pero juntos, debajo de las tapas de su nido, protegidos por la oscuridad y por la fuerte esencia de sexo, pareja, hogar y amor que emanaba de ellos aprendieron cosas nuevas, una de ellas siendo que a veces la mejor manera de sanar no es olvidar, sino recordar.

Dean había aprendido que la mejor manera de aceptarse a sí mismo, y saberse amado por su alpha, no era olvidar su pasado y vivir de la culpa que le hacía sentirse poco valioso, sino que aprender del esfuerzo y saber que al final, por todo lo que había pasado valía la pena, porque él no tenía un final feliz donde había conseguido al alpha que siempre había amado, sino que había conseguido la oportunidad de iniciar una vida, un nuevo camino, con el alpha que amaba; Castiel comprendió, a medida que los collares que adornaban el cuello de Dean se iban haciendo más notorios y posesivos —algo que afectaba fuertemente el libido del alpha y que hacía que la decisión de mantener la jaula fuera más dura —, que a veces las memorias no hay que enterrarlas como cadáveres tóxicos que deben pudrirse y desaparecer, sino que pueden ser semillas que caen bajo la tierra del tiempo, pero que crecen y florecen para adornar el jardín de su presente.

Ambos pensaron que no era posible que los sentimientos que se tenían el uno con el otro cambiaran, pero durante los seis meses de su cortejo estos crecieron y se hicieron más fuerte. No había día, a pesar de las peleas que podían durar semanas —razón por la que el noviazgo duró seis meses y medio— en que no sintieran que su amor hacia el otro no aumentaba.

Al final de cuentas, habían encontrado al amor de sus vidas.

Muchos alphas se sentían inseguros al momento de entregar el último collar, porque en ese momento el omega podía rechazarte, o podría tardar una cantidad de tiempo infinito en aceptar la última ofrenda, pero el alpha de ojos azules no se sintió así.

Castiel, descubriéndose inútil en el arte de manufacturar y crear joyería, había pasado parte de sus días libres en el dentro del pueblo, donde Ash, maestro hacker/joyero, le ayudó a construir la pieza perfecta para adornar la garganta de Dean durante el resto de sus vidas.

No fue sorpresa cuando, la misma tarde del día en que Castiel había despertado al omega con besos para entregarle la caja de metal en la que se encontraba el collar de _matrimonio_ , Dean entró al comedor familiar usándolo.

* * *

La tradición dictaba que la reclamación y primera anudada debía ser en público, Castiel pudo controlar lo suficiente a su alpha interior como para llegar al pasillo de las escaleras del segundo piso, donde su olfato le indicaba que no había nadie y, con Dean desesperadamente sacando la llave de la jaula de su bolsillo y, _por fin_ , sacándole la maldita cosa, la pareja copuló en el piso fervientemente. Dean se puso de rodillas con la cola al aire y se presentó, haciendo a Castiel rugir y logrando que lo montara rápidamente, penetrándole duramente mientras le mordía el cuello a través del collar, sintiendo como la piel cedía bajo sus dientes, haciendo que moviera las caderas con más ahínco, volviéndose loco ante el sonido que hacía su piel al chocar.

No duró mucho, Castiel anudó dentro de Dean después de dos minutos, gimiendo abiertamente al sentir como el omega se contraía en su contra, girando para darle la cara y el poder morderle el cuello, marcándolos como pareja para el resto de la vida.

Su primera vez no fue muy bonita, o una historia de postal, pero no importaba, tenían mucho tiempo para amarse otra vez.

El frenesí de emparejamiento duró una semana.

Una semana completa donde no pudieron soltarse el uno del otro, pasaban cada momento despierto juntos, y bautizaron con su fogoso amor casi todas las partes de la casa Winchester.

A pesar de que no era agradable para todos, una atmosfera de paz, tranquilidad y armonía de asentó en la casa. La felicidad de la pareja era realmente contagiosa.

* * *

El primer embarazo de Dean dio fruto a dos pequeños cachorros, un macho y una hembra, ambos omegas. Henry John y Anna Mary Milton-Winchester. El segundo de un solo bebé, Robert Adam Milton-Winchester, alpha.

Sólo Castiel sabe que Adam lloró cuando se enteró de que le pondrían su nombre a uno de sus hijos.

Henry era el heredero, había sido el primer en nacer, pero el omega no quería nada con el gobierno ni la administración, su sueño era ser bailarín profesional. En cambio Anna siempre deseo seguir el camino de su papá omega, y fue entrenada en el área desde que su interés se confirmó como verdadero y no una fantasía pasajera infantil de querer parecerse a su progenitor. Robert era un amante nato de los autos, cosa que no había sorprendido mucho, y le hizo ser heredero del auto de su papá omega cuando cumplió 16.

Robert estaba nervioso, sabía que era joven, demasiado joven, pero ese día había conocido a su alma gemela. Él sabía la historia de sus padres, que llevaban emparejados años cuando se dieron cuenta de que las cicatrices de sus mordidas eran de un color rojo fuerte —color que solo toman las marcas cuando se hacen entre almas gemelas — en vez del rosado pálido normal. Ninguno de los dos recuerda haber experimentado escalofríos o brillos especiales, aun que abuela Mary dice que eran demasiado jóvenes como para realmente recordarlo y que ella había estado ahí el día que se conocieron y podía confirmarlo.

Pero él los sintió, a penas el tímido beta, recién presentado beta, con el que había sido compañero de laboratorio durante todo lo que llevaba de escuela superior, le rozó la mano sintió que iba a explotar. Siempre había pensado que conocería a un omega, se enamoraría y todo el cuento, nunca pensó que podría sentirse atraído a un beta, pero a penas sintió la esencia de aquel chico después del primer toque sabía que no había nadie más en el universo que él. Se habían besado en el patio hasta que sintió que su nudo iba a romper los pantalones, pero el beta se había asustado, le dijo que no quería ser el juego de un alpha cachondo y había corrido de él.

Era difícil tratar de conciliar el hecho de haber encontrado a su alma gemela el mismo día que le habían roto, un poco, el corazón.

Pero él tenía la solución, le cortejaría, tal cual habían hecho sus padres, para demostrarle que sus intenciones eran serias y sinceras, y para eso necesitaba los collares de su papá omega.

Siempre habían sido de él, papá alpha le había contado que los collares con los que había cortejado a su otro padre habían pertenecido a su abuela Anna, y que estaban en la familia desde hace muchas generaciones y que ahora eran, orgullosamente, de papá omega, hasta que llegara el día en que él, como único alpha de su generación, quisiera usarlos.

Y él quería, más que nada en el mundo.

Anna, su hermana, le había olido apenas entró a la casa, y le encerró en su oficina hasta que le contó todo lo que había pasado. Su hermana le abrazó hasta que estuvo más tranquilo y con voz sebera le dijo que se diera un baño caliente con jabón neutralizador y que fuera a hablar con sus padres.

Pero estaba asustado, papá omega era un hombre estricto, disciplinado, a pesar de que era muy amoroso, pero su lado duro era inolvidable, sobre todo en los castigos de la infancia temprana, todavía los recordaba y no quería invocar ese lado de su padre. ¿Qué pasa si no quería que él se emparejara? ¿Qué pasa si no quería darle los collares?...sin embargo las palabras de Lucien —su beta — le resonaron en la cabeza.

 _No puedo confiar en ti, hemos sido compañeros durante años y jamás…nunca…no puedo hacerlo, esto es sólo biología y estás caliente, nada más._

Se armó de valor y, después de asegurarse de que el jabón neutralizador había hecho su trabajo, se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

Tocó dos veces y escuchó un suave "adelante", abrió la puerta y se encontró con su papá omega sentado en su escritorio, pero antes de que entrara a la habitación paró en seco. Su padre estaba sólo, pero la habitación apestaba a…no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No había que ser un genio para deducir que papá alpha estaba por debajo del escritorio _ocupado_.

—Necesito hablar contigo, pa', voy a ir hacernos un té relajante, por los cachorros, y vuelvo, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto hijo, gracias —respondió su padre, sobándose la barriga mientras un suave sonrojo coloraba sus mejillas.

Robert refunfuñó hasta la cocina, el sexo no era tabú, para nada, menos en su casa, pero sus padres podían tener un poco más de control, aun que ahora con papá omega embarazado nuevamente sabía que el libido omega cambiaba, pero un mínimo de control, al menos en las horas del día era lo único que Robert pedía.

 _Tranquilo, Bobby, Dios,_ se dijo a sí mismo al ver que sus manos temblaban al servir el té y el café que había preparado para papá alpha.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de su padre, ambos, papá alpha y omega, estaban sentados en el sillón de la oficina, con un espacio en medio destinado para él, pero seguían tomado de las manos. Al menos habían abierto las ventanas y la habitación ya no apestaba.

—Te hice café, papá —le dijo al otro alpha, tomando asiento en medio de ellos.

—Gracias, Robert.

—Ahora —dijo su papá omega, poniendo toda su atención en él —, ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme? Y parece que es importante ya que te has echado medio litro de jabón neutralizador encima.

— ¿T-t-te diste cuenta? —Tartamudeo, completamente nervioso otra vez.

— ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi hijo, así que adelante, chico, escúpelo

Temblaba, y a pesar de eso, y que la voz se le cortaba, les contó todo. Sobre cómo había conocido a ese chico sin presentarse Lucien, de cómo eran pseudo amigos pero jamás le había mirado más de lo necesario, de cómo hoy había presentado y de cómo se habían dado cuenta que eran almas gemelas y Robert ardía de amor no correspondido y culpa por su biología.

No sabe cómo, pero dejó que papá alpha le maniobrara hasta que estuvo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho ligeramente abultado de su papá omega, con las manos apoyadas en el estomago sobresaliente por los cachorros. El aroma de su papá era tranquilizante, al igual que el latido de su corazón, el tiempo perdió su sentido, pero después de lo que se sintió como un buen rato pudo tranquilizarse.

—No quiero perder a mi pareja —dijo al fin Robert, más para sí mismo que para sus padres.

Sintió la mano grande y fría de papá alpha tocándole la cara, sonriéndole suavemente, una sonrisa pequeña que en el hombre estoico que era su padre significaba el mundo.

—Es bueno que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela, hijo. En serio, hombre, no todos tienen esa suerte, créeme —escuchó la voz de papá omega retumbar por su pecho hacia sus oídos —, ahora necesitas calmarte, nada malo va a pasar. Tú sabes que siempre te apoyaremos.

—Tenía miedo que pensaran que era demasiado joven, que no sé…muchas cosas.

—No, Robert —esta vez fue papá alpha quien habló —, no te sientas sin esperanzas. Todos estamos acá para ti. Cuando estés mejor buscaré con tu padre los collares que le di en nuestro cortejo y te los pasaremos, son tuyos, después de todo.

—Gracias —murmuró, acariciando la panza de su padre, sintiendo el movimiento constante de sus hermanos menores bajo sus manos —, gracias.

—No te desesperes, cachorro —dijo Dean, mirando a Castiel —, ya sabes como siempre digo, todos los días son una oportunidad para amar otra vez.

Robert asintió contra el pecho de su papá con los ojos cerrados, mientras Dean y Cas se besaban suavemente por encima de él.

 _Es verdad,_ pensó el alpha menor mientras sentía a sus padres acariciarse con sus narices, todavía a distancia de besarse, eternamente enamorados y tratando de confortar a su hijo menor; ellos, la prueba fidedigna de que las palabras que el omega mayor había dicho eran verdad. _Todos los días se puede amar otra vez._

 **FIN.**


End file.
